


《天使与魔鬼》

by friendly_robot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: #i wrote tis one for my colledge examination, #it's small and shy, #not native in chinese, #totally didn't end well, #woosh
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendly_robot/pseuds/friendly_robot
Summary: 从前，每个魔鬼简直是一个堕落天使。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4





	《天使与魔鬼》

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AyaSowulo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaSowulo/gifts).



> The odds of falling into new fandom are always the highest by the end of each semester, especially due tough examination period.  
> I mean, it's a funny time, where you are supposed to push yurself the hardest, and then suddenly there is 'oi, look it's Crowley and Aziraphale".  
> So, uh New Year - new superpowers for us all, I merged studies/hobbies elements and naturally happy about it.
> 
> P.S. My teacher suggested the tittle.
> 
> >:3
> 
> P.S.S. Will be ecstatic, if someone help with fixing any grammar mistakes; learning Chinese for y e a r s and still succ, guh.

\--------

有一天，在路上到地球天使跟魔鬼相遇。敌人由于它们的命运，真挚的朋友由于它们的选择。

从自远古以来地并肩行走，它们两的友谊源远流长。 

都人知道，从前每个魔鬼简直是一个堕落天使。 都人也知道，堕落天使不但缺乏它们的翅膀，并且它们的记性没有。 成为魔鬼时，它们的从前命都忘了。记不到它们的家人，孩子们，心爱人。  
为什么天使会成为魔鬼的原因有多，偶尔命运简直不公。

天使挥舞着它的手一点给魔鬼打招呼，仿佛说 “互相好久不见”。

后一次它们见面几世纪前后，这之所以发生, 是因为天上和地狱对地球有事。彼此见面就是总由于一样的事情。天使从天上给人类和谐和幸福，而魔鬼拿来疑惑。这样一来，保持力量的平衡。

魔鬼给天使毫无口头的答案，但它打了和平的手势，哂笑不语。 

我听到了有趣的传说，那在老鹰一辈子只有唯一的心爱的。无论命运对它们不公, 也它们总是相互接近。其实,鸟儿从天使们继起这传统。

即使魔鬼不会记到从前命，也没问题，天使一个人可能记会就好。不管堕落天使已经没有翅膀，没有记性，而有毫无爱情在它们心里，每个次它们陆续相遇，天使知道，仍旧魔鬼继续找到它的家路。


End file.
